pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kisara Sejren
Kisara Sejren (キサラ・セジュレン Kisara Sejuren) is a Pokémon Trainer student in La Pucelle Academy, a neighborhood Academy next to the famous Pokemon Special Talent Academy and is a powerful Level 6 Magician in her school. Kisara is also the leader of Team Daybreak which is why the nickname "Leader" (リーダー, Rīdā) comes from and she is also the childhood friend of Tsuruya Yatogami and Teru Mutsuki, whom the latter she has a crush on. Kisara is the main protagonist of Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter, an interquel to the Majutsu Gakuen series and a sequel to the Pokémon Fairytales series; in it, she will experiences more than she hoped for from her "average" school and her importance to the Majutsu Gakuen series. She later returns in Revenant Night/Pokémon and its sequel as a major supporting characters and is also one of the main protagonists in Pokémon Fairytales: Twilight Chapter alongside Hiroshi Oikawa and Mukuro Rokudo. Appearance Kisara is a girl with long black hair mixed with a purple hue and purple eyes. She is stated to have "the height of your average Japanese schoolgirl" by Teru, and she has slender, waifish build. Kanda Minazuki comments that Kisara is a "annoying bishōjo" and Mukuro occasionally calls her a "pure face". Kisara's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she’s made of porcelain. Her facial features are very child-like to the point that when she smiles, it is completely radiant. She has snow-white skin that is akin to a princess's; along with a beautiful figure—moderate breasts (which Sora often took notice of), long slender legs, and a shapely rear. Due to her kind appearance, it is easier to see what Kisara is feeling. Unlike Giselle or Kanda; this also makes her easier to talk to, though someone would have to try harder if she was upset about something or her attention was focused elsewhere. Due to Kisara's innocent-like appearance, Daiki even compares her to Satoshi and comments that Kisara is a lot more "braver" and "masculine" in look than Satoshi. Personality Background Chronology Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter Pokémon Fairytales: Twilight Chapter Revenant Night/Pokémon Revenant Night/Pokémon -New Chronicles- Other Appearances Pokémon 'On Hand' *'Blaziken' (バシャーモ Bursyamo) - Gender: Male, Type: Fire/Fighting. *'Tyranitar' (バンギラス Bangiras) - Gender: Male, Type: Rock/Dark. *'Altaria '(チルタリス Tyltalis) - Gender: Female, Type: Dragon/Flying. *'Hippowdon '(カバルドン Kabaldon) - Gender: Male, Type: Ground. *'Chandelure '(シャンデラ Chandela) - Gender: Female, Type: Ghost/Fire. *'Scraggy' (ズルッグ Zuruggu) - Gender: Male, Type: Dark/Fighting. 'Temporary' *'Metagross' (メタグロス Metagurosu) - Gender: Genderless, Type: Steel/Psychic. *'Moo' (ムー Mū) - Species: Mamoswine '(マンムー ''Mammū), '''Gender: Male, Type: Ice/Ground. 'Befriended' *'Guardian Golurk' (ゴルーグ Goloog) - Gender: Genderless, Type: Ground/Ghost. *'Rayquaza' (レックウザ Rekkūza) - Gender: Genderless, Type: Dragon/Flying. Equipment Dragranzer (ドラグランザー, Doraguranzā): Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength: High Speed: Enhanced Durability: Assorted Skills Highly Perceptive Combatant: Advance Growth Rate: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: *'Magic Haste' (復魔力 (マジック・ヘイスト), Majikku Heisuto lit. Magic Power Restoration): *'Magic Burst' (魔放出, Mahōshutsu): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Weapon Meister Weapon Meister (兵器の変更, Heiki no Henkō lit. Weapon Change): Drive Sword Mode Drive Sword Mode (駆動剣モード, Kudō Ken Mōdo): Drive Sword Mode is a unique Magic utilized by Kisara herself. It can be regard as a special type of Weapon Meister due to the similarity to its ability. This Magic allows Kisara into enhances Dragranzer by inserting a "Drive Cores" (駆動芯 (ドライブコア), Kudōshin (Doraibukoa)) into one of Dragranzer's empty slots; in which the Drive itself determines on which Core she inserted in. The Drive Cores were created by Giselle as a result of managing to condensed and storing the powers of the Akashic Records (アカシックレコード, Akashikkurekōdo). Because of this, it may have a severe side-effect from overusing if someone does not know how to properly handle them. By utilizing Drive Cores, Kisara has demonstrated the ability to utilize numbers of different swords she can transformed Dragranzer into, but also gaining some type of Armors through different forms as well; which is similar to Titania's Arcana Armor magic. Since the Drive Cores are imbued with the powers of the Akasha, Kisara is capable enough of merging the Akasha with her own magical power, allowing it to thin the powers of Akasha of a normal magical power and using the Drive Cores properly; undergoing a metamorphosis into a new state of power. With these Drive forms, Kisara usually undergoes a physical alteration, gets her speed and strength increased and gains new abilities that match the theme of the transformation; she can alternate between forms to analyze her opponents fighting style to find out their weaknesses and gain an advantage in combat. Drive Sword Mode are also known to enhance and increase the abilities and skills unique to Kisara, such as Kisara's Sword Magic, and occasionally give additional abilities as well, based on the type of the Drive forms; such as elemental powers. The Drives can also increase Kisara's physical power and movement, allowing her to display unimaginable feats of speed and strength. There are four Drive Modes: Brave, Wisdom, Master, and Infinity Sword Style. In Giselle's message, it is revealed that the Drive Cores were specially forged due to Satoshi's immense magical power and his bonds of friendship as well as his unimaginable power of the Akashic Records, allowing it to utilize by someone who has that similar ability as him. Although, while she lacks the power of condensing the Akashic Records, like Satoshi, but her bonds with her friends enables her to do it, allowing her to achieve her true potential. |-| Wisdom Sword = |-| Master Sword = |-| Infinity Sword = |-| |-|-|-|- |collapsed = yes}} Relationships Team Daybreak Tsuruya Yatogami Terumi "Teru" Mutsuki Kanda Minazuki Rosa Nightray Yukiteru Kobayashi Aerith Lhant Daichi Zaitsuhara Giselle Tenjouin Family Alto Sejren Agito Tachibana/Sejren Friends & Allies Sora Rokudo Saten Zaitsuhara Rachel Alucard Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:La Pucelle Academy Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 6 Magicians Category:Team Daybreak Category:Sejren Clan Category:Weapon Meisters Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Level 10 Magicians Category:Graduates